Chibi Days
by Yumi-wheeler
Summary: Ummm..what happens when Joey gets a hold of an experiment.rated just in case for swearing , maybe Tea and Kaiba bashing, not on purpose just how you take it. Not good at summary so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Joey as much as I would love.

"Why does dis fucking class have ta be so borin?" Joey Wheeler whined, sitting at his science desk. He pushed his long golden hair out of his bright brownish eyes as he stared angrily at the test tubes in front of him.

"Cause you whine instead of paying attention and learning something." Tristan shot back as he picked up one of their tubes and began placing chemicals in it.

"Shut it Tristan, you tink da same as me." He stated in a matter-a-fact voice.

"At least I get good grades." He said in a sing-a-song voice.

"I…"Joey started but didn't finish. " DON'T PUT THAT MUCH ACID IN THERE!"

Everyone looked up shocked as Joey stopped and looked around. His other friends, spiky haired Yugi Mutou, and friendship queen Tea Gardner, looked at each other puzzled from their station across the room. There was no noise for five minutes until one cold hearted, Seto Kaiba, stood.

"So mutt, who taught you to speak?" smirking evilly as he said it.

That broke the spell, everyone sighed as, within a second, Joey was up in Kaiba's face.

"Ya have somein ta say, moneybags?"

"I believe I just said it." He answered before turning to his briefcase. As he did so, Joey grabbed his test tube and tucked it carefully in his jackets inner pocket. He walked casually back to his workspace and cleaned it up.

Five minutes later the bell rang and he bolted out the door. He ran out the front door, and skipped the steps three at a time and took a left by a certain limo waiting for a certain rich boy.

Joey reached a block and slid against the cool brick wall that was behind him and waited A few minutes later, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Bakura came around the corner. He stood as they stopped talking and stared at him.

"So, what happened to you?" Duke asked.

"Had to get away from Kaiba." Joey answered quickly a grin spreading across his face.

"I have a bad feeling." Tea said nervously.

Joey pulled the test tube out of his pocket and started tossing it up and down while he said, "Money bags had his own project and I wanted to see what it was."

Everyone groaned, and suddenly from up the street they heard yelling.

As it got closer they realized it was Kaiba who yelled "What the fuck do you think you're doing mutt?"

"Shit." Joey whispered quietly, taking his eyes from Kaiba.

"Pay attention." Kaiba yelled as he vacated his vehicle.

But, alas, Joey's amazing reflex's wasn't enough to catch it. In a split second the tinkling sound of glass breaking could be heard and all but Kaiba was engulfed in a thick red cloud of smoke that wafted along the great tall buildings. Kaiba stood back, not quite sure what his experiment would do and quite frankly didn't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own YU-GI-OH, damn it… 

Kaiba stared at the never-ending cloud of red in front of him, it had been a couple minutes and there had been no noise to suggest several teens had just been there. He looked sharply to the left end of the cloud at the sound of a small quiet cough. Squinting his eyes he saw a figure come through, but it seemed way to small to be any of the others.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" it sounded like a five year old.

Walking a little closer, Kaiba finally saw the child completely and gasped at what he saw. The boy wore a bright red shirt and pair of jeans. A plain orange cap covered his shocking white hair. Kaiba shook himself back to normal.

"Bakura." He stated in a cold tone.

"Yes, how did you know."? Ryou answered in his lovely British accent.

"Umm… Your parents asked me to baby-sit you, remember." Kaiba made up quickly.

Grinning the boy shrugged his shoulder and immediately went to check out the "very big car". Rolling his eyes, Kaiba turned back to the cloud as another small voice pulled through.

"Where am I, why is it so dark, and I WANT MY MOMMA." The screaming kid had begun to cry, Kaiba saw him come out of the smoke. The boy wore a black shirt and jeans, his hair was black, gold and maroon, and he was balling so badly he didn't see Kaiba until he crashed into his leg. Kaiba looked down exasperatedly as the kid wiped the tears away and looked up at him with huge watery eyes, his bottom lip protruding slightly into a small pout.

"Do you know where my momma and papa are?" the boy asked hope filling his small voice.

"NO, you were staying with your grandfather and he asked me to watch you."Kaiba answered promptly and perhaps as little to roughly because is mini enemy's face screwed up again as he started to scream.

"YOU DON"T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN."Yugi cried sitting down on the pavement in defeat.

Kaiba started to answer when a small figure bolted up and kicked his shin. Biting his lip and resisting the urge to rub his leg, Kaiba turned and started to growl at the child, but it died in his throat at what he saw. It was an exact replica of Ryou; only he was wearing a loincloth and had a tattoo that looked something like the Millennium ring on his chest.

"Quit gaping Kaiba, and tell me what the hell you did to us?"Mini Bakura said as meanly as he could, which wasn't very mean in his current small form.

"Y-You remember that your not kids?" kaiba asked incredulously.

"NO shit, did you figure that out on your own or did your snot-nosed brother tell you?"

Kaiba lunged at the boy but, a small hand grabbed the sleeve of his gravity-defying jacket and he turned to see who.

"No, Kaiba there is no time for that, we have to find the others and figure out what is going on."Yami said, also in a loincloth with the Millennium puzzle tattoo on his chest.

Bewildered and a little angry that a child had more sense than him at this current moment he started to answer until he felt someone latch onto his leg, looking down he saw a small brown haired girl in a pink party dress, weeping slightly into his pants. Unsure of what to do, he tried to shake her off gently but she held on tighter. Giving up he through a look at Yami and Bakura. The two were trying hard not to laugh, Bakura failed and started to roll around on the ground, Yami came over though and whispered in Tea's ear. She looked at the small Egyptian prince then over at Bakura and smiled. She ran over and grabbed his arm, hanging off for dear life.

"Thanks" Kaiba mumbled then turned as he heard a clinking noise. A coin rolled out of the smoke, rolled in a lazy circle and landed at his feet, he bent to pick it up but two voices shouted at him to stop.

Looking up a couple of boys came running towards him, hitting and trying to trip each other. They both had brown hair; one had a small ponytail pulled into the back and the other had bowl cut of all things. Knowing Wheeler had blonde, he guessed them to be Tristan and Duke. The two boys dived onto the coin and grappled on the pavement trying to pull it out of each other's grasp. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed each boy by their belts and separated them in the air; Tristan kept taking swings as Duke looked happily at the coin.

"Tristan, cut it out right now, isn't that Duke's trick coin?" he asked with surprising patience.

Pouting and crossing his arms, Tristan nodded and stuck his tongue out at Duke. Mumbling to himself again, he set the two boys down separately. He turned and looked around, no Joey. The smoke finally began to fade away into the air and dissipate. He walked forward, searching for Joey, not sure what to expect, because the boy had been closest when it exploded. Joey didn't appear to be in the street, he looked up and down, and out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw movement in the alley. He strode towards it as it darted behind the garbage can. Going around the corner, he could see the outline of a small boy.

" Come here Wheeler." He said none to kindly, remembering it was the older version of the boy that had caused the whole problem.

He could see the figure shaking slightly and said " You should be scared you little twerp now come here."

The boy took a couple of steps toward kaiba, losing his patience, Kaiba reached out to grab him, Joey kicked out and landed in the same place Bakura had but with much more force and bolted out of the alley and turned left. He saw the Yami run after him, and upon hearing a sharp cry of surprise limped out of the alley. Looking he saw Joey backed against the wall, growling a dangerous but scared look on his face. Yami was standing with his arms up in a peace gesture. Kaiba wondered why until he saw what was in Joey's hand….

Read and Review, remember flames will be used to burn Tea to a crisp…


End file.
